


Go to the Courthouse

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since everybody can now marry in all 50 states, Steve and Bucky finally decide to get married.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Steve, Stevie wake up!” Bucky shakes his boyfriends shoulder roughly, hair standing on end as he had been running his hands through it. He can hear the TV in the background, still spreading the good news.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to the Courthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Since the law got passed yesterday I decided to write this! I'm so happy and I hope it comes through with this. I know that there is still a lot to be done in regards to LGBTQIA+ rights but this is a big step in the right direction!! Also I'm aware that this has probably been done but I had to add my own little thing.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about Bucky Barnes
> 
> This is un'beted so if you spot any mistakes please let me know :)

“Steve, Stevie wake up!” Bucky shakes his boyfriends shoulder roughly, hair standing on end as he had been running his hands through it. He can hear the TV in the background, still spreading the good news.  
“W-what Buck?” Steve has crease lines on his face and sleep clogging his eyelashes. Bucky gives in to the urge and wipes the stickiness away gently with the pad of his thumb.  
“Stevie, it’s just been on the news” He’s whispering, and it’s because if he doesn’t he would be shouting. “Come look!” He doesn’t wait, just grabs Steve’s arm with his metal hand and drags him up as Steve grumbles softy to himself, pulling the quilt tightly around himself.  
“Bucky what now?” Steve had been on a mission yesterday, and Bucky wouldn’t wake him up if it wasn’t important.

This was important.

Captain America was one of the few openly gay superhero’s (the media tended to erase how Steve was ‘Bisexual, I am bisexual ma’am’,) and had proclaimed many times that ‘He would not get married, until _everybody_ in America could get married’ Which had pissed Bucky off since he had been planning to propose.

Now they finally could.

In the living room now, Bucky throws an arm around Steve’s waist as they watch the celebrations on the screen.  
“Yes folks, gay marriage has been legalised in all fifty states” The report on screen states, shuffling some papers  
“Buck”  
“I know”  
“Buck!”  
“I know!” Bucky turns to Steve who’s starting to grin, eyes lighting up and all signs of tiredness gone. He looked beautiful, like he always did. But this was more. Steve laughs, loud and then pales, smile returning again  
“Wait here” He was probably going to get a shirt, Bucky decides but it gives him time to run to his coat and get out the ring he had which Steve dashes off.

The ring was classy, simple and gold. No large rock, just a few inlayed stones, diamonds sparkling. And he had had to be cheesy and get an inscription on the inside too. Giddily, Bucky trips back into the living room, ready as anything getting down onto one knee.

He’s not waiting long, and the look on Steve’s face is priceless as he clocks Bucky kneeling there. He chokes, right down in his throat and Bucky catches the way his eyes are watering, matching Bucky’s own  
“Shit Buck” He falls down opposite Bucky, producing a ring of his own. And then it’s Bucky’s turn to loose air.  
“Shit” He agrees, sounding strangled and disbelieving. They stay there, looking at each other with tears in their eyes until they break, seeing the few tears roll down Steve’s cheeks setting Bucky off. “Yes” He laughs “I’ll fucking marry you!”  
“Me too, here” Bucky can barely see through his tears, carpet digging into his knee uncomfortably. He can’t care though, not when Steve’s fumbling for his hand “I know it’s your metal one and whatever, but I think we’re going to be wearing them on our chains anyway. I’m not losing it in battle”  
“No I agree” Bucky wipes at his eyes with his free hand. The ring was beautiful, with a small diamond proudly displayed over the band. Gold, all traditional like. He takes his turn to slip his own onto Steve’s finger, but stops just before  
“There’s an inscription” He mutters, holding it up to Steve’s viewpoint

 _‘Till the end of the line’_ it reads and Steve laughs as Bucky sips it onto his finger  
“You know how cheesy that it right?”  
“Hell yeah I do.” He was unashamed.

They stand up, still grinning  
“You wanna go get married?” Bucky tries to charm, hip tilted accordingly with his eyebrows wiggling. Steve just looks at him, fond smile on his face and nods  
“Let’s go get married.”

“Okay, you call Sam, I’ll get Natasha on the phone, we’ll go down to the Courthouse, get married as quickly as possible” Bucky directs as he steers Steve into the bedroom so that they can get dressed. Steve already had his phone out  
“Already on it” Bucky grabs his phone from the bedside table, quick dialling Nat. It only rings once.

“Nat, get your butt down to the courthouse, me and Steve need a witness. We’ll be there in twenty!” He doesn’t let her get a word in  
“Already on it James, figured you both would want this”  
“You’re the best Natalia”  
“I know” He can tell she’s smiling, one of those smiles that bought out her dimples. They were rare, but so worth it. Bucky hangs up, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, looking for a button down. He didn’t want to get dressed up, but he wanted to make an effort.

“Sam! SAM SAM SAM! GO TO THE COURTHOUSE OKAY WE’LL MEET YOU!” A pause “I’M GETTING MARRIED IDIOT SHUT THE FUCK UP GET DOWN THERE!” Bucky can hear Sam laughing form down the line, and Steve hangs up. Bucky’s done dressing himself so he helps Steve with his last few buttons  
“Come on” He nods, before hugging Steve tightly “We’re getting married!”

Steve gathers up their marriage licence (purchased a while ago) along with the legal documents they would need, holding them tightly in his hand. Bucky knew he wouldn’t forget anything.  
“Steve, we don’t have rings”  
“Sam’s picking some up”  
“Do we trust Sam to get the right ones?”  
“We’ve had the ones on hold for a year Buck calm down” Bucky remembers and blushes but nods. They had been on hold for a while. But nothing but the best for Captain America, Bucky didn’t mind exploiting that every once and a while.

They get down there quickly, not wanting to waste any time and Bucky practically careers into Sam and Natasha  
“We had to stop everyone from coming too, I don’t think you would have wanted a spectacle” Natasha laughs  
“Well,” Bucky turns to Steve, grabbing his hand “I was hoping to get re-married after this. Plan that big ole’ white wedding we always wanted” He squeezes, and Steve does so back even tighter.  
“Of course” He leans in to kiss Bucky’s temple and Bucky feels the tenderness deep in his bones.  
“There’s a wait now, you aren’t the only few who had this idea” Sam chuckles, but harries them up the steps all the same, waiting in line. A lot of people had taken Captain America’s stance. And although gay marriage was legal in New York, many wouldn’t until it was legal in all 50 states.

Today was the day.

There’s muttering everywhere, too many people (rightfully) excited about their marriage to notice Steve and Bucky were amongst them. A few couples were crying, and Bucky could feel his own tears starting to well up.

It’s soon their turn, and they get to sign the paper, ignoring the judge for the majority until it came to saying ‘I do’ Sam holding the simple rings out for them to exchange. The judge looked happy, happy but tired. Probably one the many marriages of the day with far more to come.

Bucky gets a look at his ring before Steve places it on his finger and shoves at Steve, he caught the little _'till the end of the line'_ on the inside there. Cheesy his ass, they both loved a good cliché, Bucky wasn't the only one in the relationship.

Their first kiss as husbands was like magic. Which Bucky was now a firm believer in if that was anything to go by. Knocked breathless he’s smiling too much to do it again. It felt like coming home again, like the ultimate comfort only somebody close could give. And it was all his.  
“Husband” Steve murmurs against his lips before they break away, grabbing the paper and leaving so the next couple could get married.

Sam and Natasha are taking so many pictures Bucky might have been blinded by the flash at one point, and his grip on Steve’s hand hadn’t lessened. He jumps out of his daze when they’re pelted with rice though, somebody showering them with confetti too. He blinks, looking down at the Avengers who were grinning proudly up at them.  
“Wish Peggy was here” Bucky mutters “Or the Howlies, hey would have laughed us stupid” He squeezes Steve’s hand. Knowing he was smiling sadly in the face of a good day.  
“Me too” Steve nods, but smiles warmly down at Bucky who melts under his gaze. “They’re proud of us” He looks to the sky and in that moment, Bucky will believe in heaven just for Steve.

They would have been too. Dum Dum would have been throwing far more rice than Tony ever could, probably by the bowler hat full with Peggy laughing manically by his side. Helping. The cheeky bastards that they’d been. Clint and Thor were photobombing in the many pictures that Sam and Nat were taking, bumping into each other and laughing loudly. Just like Dernier and Gabe would have been. Bruce was standing to the side, grinning just like Falsworth. They really did have a habit of picking up an odd band of misfits, idiots and pranksters galore. It’s thought with fondness though, as he looks over everybody. He tells Steve as such who nods  
“Of course we do, we’re the stupidest misfits of them all.”  
“Agreed.” Then he raises his voice “Right everyone, drinks are on me!” There’s a round of cheers, and Bucky gets to kiss his husband again before leading him down the steps. His husband, Steven Grant Barnes. Because really, Bucky Rogers sounded dumb.


End file.
